Forever
by wovenbywords6213
Summary: HITSUHINA ONESHOT. Toshiro and Momo are engaged! And it won't be long before the bells ring and the wedding march begin! But before that awaited union, let's see how they spend their days together as they anticipate the best of things to come!


**AN****: **Hi! It's been a while! Ah, I really missed reading and writing HitsuHina fics! But life happened, and I just had to focus on real life stuff.

Anyways, this story you're about to read has been sitting in my drafts folder for almost a year now, and I figured why not upload it and share it with other fans of HitsuHina, right?

And so, here's my sixth story here on FFN. I hope you enjoy it as much as it made me so happy while writing and editing it! Douzo!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and its characters.

• • • • •

IT WAS SUNDAY. That special day in a week when one could just wind down and relax (for most people anyways) after all the stress and pressure that had accumulated during the prior days.

The sun was shining brightly, providing heat and light to all creation. The sky was adorned with sporadic puffs of white clouds drifting by lazily. The air was clean and fresh, carrying with it the warmth of the summer breeze.

Everything was just beautiful.

A young couple was sitting in the shade provided by a large oak tree, enjoying the peace and calm of the lazy mid-afternoon.

Momo Hinamori was immersing herself in a book, a hobby she always loved doing. Lately, she was reading less and less because she was too caught up in her work. Her to-be-read pile had already gotten so high with her buying a lot of books but barely having the time to actually read them. Ah, the guilty pleasure of a bookworm.

A white-haired man was sitting beside her. He had his eyes closed, and the frown that was usually present on his features had softened to a tranquil expression. A small smile graced his lips as he pondered about the contentment he felt at the moment. To be with the woman he loved, he just couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man on earth. Truly, he still couldn't comprehend how fast things had changed between them. It all started with a slip of the tongue; and after that, their relationship blossomed from friendship to the next level, and the next, before they decided to get engaged.

Opening his turquoise eyes, Toshiro Hitsugaya looked at the love of his life. Oh, how could a man get so lucky in life? She was just so beautiful, inside and out, and just plain amazing. He remembered their childhood days when she had always stood up for him whenever the other children would talk about him behind his back, calling him names and making up statements like, "He could freeze someone over with just one stare."

Momo wasn't only nice to him though — she was like that to everyone. She was someone who always saw the good in everyone, and many times she had been hurt because people had taken advantage of her kindness. She was just too kind for her own good.

"Hey," he said, making her look up at him.

"Hey," she answered with a smile.

"Enjoying your reading time? Looks like you're almost finished with that one," he stated, gesturing to the book she had in her hands.

"Yep. This is really good, you know? I'm loving it!"

"That's great." Toshiro looped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Continue reading then. Don't mind me."

Momo shook her head. "No, this can wait," she said as she placed a flower-patterned bookmark in the book before putting it aside. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of his embrace. "Ah, this feels really good."

"Really?" he said with a snicker. "Am I not bothering you?"

"Mm-mm. Not in the slightest bit," she replied. "I love reading but you know that I love you more." _I'll always choose you over anyone and anything else._

He let out a sigh, and pressed his face in the crook of her neck, lightly caressing it with his lips. "I love you, too."

She giggled as she felt his hot breath tickle her skin. Momo felt so alive at the moment like she always did when he was by her side. They had always been friends but to have him as her lover still left her feel so amazed. All her life, he was always with her, yet she didn't know he was that one special soul created just for her, the one meant to complete the missing pieces of her heart.

To be enveloped in his arms like that felt like the most wonderful thing in the world.

A few moments passed, with nothing but comfortable silence between them.

"Have you fallen asleep already?" Toshiro said after a while.

Momo snapped out of her reverie, and responded, "Nope. Just enjoying the moment. I could stay like this forever."

He smiled. How couldn't he? Before, he rarely did, but she always managed to brighten up his mood. "Mhm. I'd like that, too," he paused. "Say, it'll only be a few months, you know, before our . . . wedding. By then, we'll get to spend a lot more time like this."

"Yeah. I'm feeling nervous, though. I mean, I'm excited but yeah, I just . . ." she trailed off.

"What? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?" he joked, but he couldn't help but feel a little fearful inside. What if she wasn't ready yet?

"Of course not, Shiro. What I meant was I am still so thrilled that it feels so overwhelming. You see, we're getting married, and I'm just so happy, and so thankful, and so . . . I cannot explain it!" She laughed wholeheartedly, and looked up to see his face. "I am so blessed to have you, Toshiro."

Toshiro pecked her cheek, and mumbled, "So am I, Momo. So am I."

The warmth in his eyes made her heart melt. Since they had gotten to this topic, she figured she'd ask something she had been thinking of for some time now.

"So, how many children would you like to have?" she asked, her own eyes shining blissfully at the thought of them starting their own family.

"Hmm. What about . . . half a dozen?" he said, smirking. "Or more?"

"Eh?!" she snickered nervously. "I didn't know you wanted that many!"

"Well, as long as we can provide for them, why not?" he uttered, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You're totally fine with it, aren't you?"

"I-I, um, yeah." She bit her lower lip as she thought about little Shiros and Momos running around, and playing. Soon, her mouth curved into a smile as she imagined how cute that scene would be. It wouldn't be easy but she knew it'd all be worth it. "You're right. Why not?"

"So, you're not against it, huh?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"But I was just kidding," he admitted.

"Eh? I thought you were serious. I can already imagine those little ones, you know? I bet they'll look so cute and adorable!"

"Well, we're not talking about puppies here," he countered.

"I know! You were the one who put the idea in my head, but now you're taking your words back. No fair, Shiro!" Momo pouted.

"Well, if you insisted, then fine. Have it your way." He gave in. She was just so stubborn he could never win against her. "As long as you're happy, I'll be happy, too."

She leaned in, and softly kissed him for a brief second. When she pulled away, she gazed at him again, taking in his expression. The look he had on his face told her how he loved her so much. It was amazing how a person's eyes could reveal so much emotion all at once.

After a few minutes of just staring at each other, Toshiro spoke. "So, are you ready to be called Mrs. Hitsugaya soon?" He prompted, excitement lacing his voice.

"Yes, very much so, my dear. And more than that, I'm already looking forward to a life shared with you, for better or for worse," she declared with so much love and honesty.

Heat rushed up his cheeks, coloring them pale red. He looked away for a moment as he tried to compose himself. She always said the perfect words, and he was always a mess of unspoken emotions afterwards.

As he recovered, he gazed back at her again, and smiled that smile she fell in love with. "I know it's too early to say our vows, but I promise you that I will always be by your side." He took in a breath before continuing his speech. "Momo, I love you. I always have, and I always will."

He closed the gap between them once again, and kissed her lovingly. As their lips danced in a slow beat filled with passion, their minds were filled with nothing else but love for each other.

Before they broke apart, Toshiro muttered a word against Momo's lips. Her eyes shined with happiness and she promised the same to him. It wouldn't be too long before they started another journey towards a future that held promises of good things to come.

Their _forever _was just starting.

• • • • •

**AN:** Thank you so much for your time! I hope this story makes your day even a tiny bit better, in some ways! Always take care, and remember that you matter, and that you are very much appreciated and loved! See you again on my next fic! Ciao~


End file.
